


The Star-gate program

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Stargate SG-1, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Stargate AU, honestly i dig it, i dont know, i feel like they would have liked each orther, in cannon anyway, jessica is only ever mentioned, so amy/wyatt huh, so i'm rolling with it, tags will evolve over time, will it work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: in the 1930's a ring was found in the sand outside of Gaza no one knew how it worked until they brought in Lucy Preston who opened the gateway to the stars.please rate and review





	1. The ring in the sand

Lucy Preston was startled awake by the sound of her door bell ringing. Getting up with a grown she made her way to her door ready to chew out whoever was willing to bother her that late. When she tore the door open she saw a man in a sharp Uniform. “Dr Lucy Preston?” the man asked formally.

Lucy narrowed her eyes responding “yes I’m Dr. Preston. What can I do for you?” Lucy answered with Steele in her voice  

The solider simply nodded and said “Ma’am you’re going to have to come with me” Lucy looked like she was about to protest but the man hurried her out the door “it’s a matter of national security” he assured her as he shoved her into a black SUV.

A few minutes passed of silent riding before Lucy finally asked “are you going to tell me what this is about?”

The solider simply pulled out a thick bundle of papers “sign these please”

 Lucy looked Suspicious and replied “what are these?”

The solider simply answered “confidently agreements”

 

_Cheyanne Mountain:_

“Follow me please Dr. Preston” the solider said as he escorted Lucy to a set of elevators going down more than 40 floors before the elevator stopped and they both stepped off “this is where my clearance ends Dr. Preston step onto that elevator and there will be someone waiting for you on the other side” the solider said pointing at a bank of elevators. Lucy stepped inside carefully and the doors closed cutting her off.

Lucy stood awkwardly for a moment as the elevator traveled down for another minute before opening up on a deep underground hallway there stood a man in a suit waiting for her. “Ah Dr. Preston so glad you could finally arrive my name is Connor Mason. Please follow me so we can answer your questions.” Connor Mason brought Lucy to a conference room with large windows that were blocked by a group of blast doors. Inside were a handful of people chatting among themselves that stooped when Connor and Lucy entered.

  

“Dr. Preston? I’m Denise Christopher. I’m in charge here sorry for bringing you in so abruptly but there is something urgent we need your help with. Do you know what this is?” Agent Christopher asked sliding a photo to Lucy.

Lucy was surprised and answered “these are Egyptian hieroglyphics?   Well some of them are there are six symbols here I don’t recognize…. Where did you find this?”  

Agent Christopher looked at Connor Mason who nodded and answered “in an undiscovered Mayan temple” Lucy was shocked speechless “and you as the only person that has ever examined the possibility of cross culture integration we need to contact you as soon as possible”

Lucy looked at one of six symbols one of them stood out to her and kind of looked like the big dipper “wait these symbols aren’t hieroglyphics there constellation’s? Some ancient form of navigation maybe?” Lucy pondered

Agent Christopher smiled slightly and responded “not quite… raise the blast doors!”  The thick steel doors lifted to reveal a metal ring “it was found in the sand less than 2 miles away from the pyramids in 1939 since then it’s been a subject of research with no success of leads… until now”

Lucy was awestruck but managed to shake it off “I assume you tired imputing these six symbols?” Lucy asked staring at the ring.

Connor mason stepped forward saying “every way we can think of however a seventh symbol is required to make it work however there are hundreds of possibilities which is why you’re here”

Lucy nodded “so you think that the six symbols are coordinates of some kind and the seventh is some kind of starting point?” Connor Mason nodded looking excited “do you guys have any High res stills of the symbols?”

 

Lucy yelled “this one! It looks just like the sun rising up over the pyramids!”

Connor mason smiled “alright let’s try it.” As he typed a command and the ring began to turn causing the mountain to shake.

The mountain carried on shaking as  each symbol was looked into place before the seventh symbol looked in and after a second there was a giant bubble erupted form the ring before giving way to what looked like water. The tense silence was broken only be the occasional gasp as a robot was slowly inched towards the ring. Before driving through.

“And the MALP has arrived Ma’am” A man sitting a front of a group of computers reported.

“Do we have a GPS signal where it is?” Agent Christopher asked

The man frowned and responded “we don’t have any GPS signal on earth however we are receiving video” he said showing the camera feed of what looked the inside of an old tomb or pyramid “readings show that wherever it is it’s safe to go to” The man added

Connor frowned slightly and asked “Rufus any idea where the Malp is?”

Rufus frowned slightly and answered “you won’t believe me sir but the evidence seems to suggest… that it isn’t on earth anymore.”

Lucy interrupted and said “what that can’t be possible right?”

Agent Christopher frowned and said “there is only one way to find out.”

 

 

Wyatt Logan was on his couch watching TV a beer in his hand glancing mournfully at a picture of  Jessica the women he loved and lost. Then his phone begin to rang he answered with a curt “Go for Logan.”

Agent Christopher voice rang on the other side “Colonel Logan? Its Agent Christopher there is an agent mission that requires your attention. Fair warning Colonel it’s dangerous”

Logan perked up at that last addition and responded “on my way ma’am!”


	2. So what exactly is on the other side?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team prepares for and steps through the ring

“Doctor Preston, this is Colonel Wyatt Logan” Agent Christopher introduced the two . “He will be leading the team through the ring.”  
Connor Mason interrupted “and this is Rufus, he’s one of the people responsible for making the gate run in the first place. he will also be going on the mission.”  
The man in question looked surprised and said “I am?” before seeing the dirty look Connor glared towards him and added quickly “that’s right I am, as I am the expert on all things ring.” Rufus finished awkwardly   
“That’s all well and good ma’am.” Wyatt begin addressing agent Christopher “but this is a highly dangerous mission are you sure bringing two non-combatants is wise?” Wyatt finished  
Agent Christopher pursed her lips and responded “I understand your concern colonel but we have no idea what is on the other side of that ring and as such we need to send people most qualified to handle any issues.” Agent Christopher then gave a look that ended the discussion   
Wyatt cleared his throat and changed the topic “this Op is a not a 3 person team especially with two non- combatants coming along. Who else are we sending?” Wyatt asked wanting to know who would have his back   
“there will be a total of 8 people going on this mission broken up into teams of 4” Agent Christopher answered “the other members of the team are in route along with your second in command Major Baumgrandner”   
Wyatt whistled to start his sentence “you got Bam Bam in on this? There might be hope for this op yet” Lucy rolled her eyes while Connor simply looked annoyed   
“Colonel your team will be here soon prepare to brief them on the mission Dismissed” Agent Christopher said before Wyatt walked away with a nod. On his way to carry out the orders.

Later:   
Inside the locker room a group of six soldiers were hanging around preparing before Wyatt entered, forcing them to snap to attention “at ease everyone.” Wyatt said before briefing the team on the mission “since no one is entirely sure where exactly this ring is taking us, we are taking along two civilian experts. Frist is Doctor Lucy Preston, she will help us make contact with the locals and talk to them if that need should arise. The other is Rufus Carlin. Computer Wiz, Helped make the ring run in the first place; he will be helping with our tech and will help us get back through the ring should that become necessary. Maintaining these two safeties is your top priority questions?”  
Nobody said anything as Wyatt looked around before Nodding, “Wonderful. We will be moving in two teams. Team One will contain myself the civilians and Bam Bam, we will be performing recon and contact if possible. Team two will be the rest of you. Your job is secure the ring and be ready to back us up if we get in a pinch. Gear up and be ready, Mission is green in two hours.” Wyatt finished not even asking for questions before the soldiers went back to their business. Wyatt turned to leave and Dave followed him.   
“Any idea where exactly this ring is going to take us? ” Bam Bam asked his long time best friend.   
Wyatt answered the question curtly and with a clipped tone “No idea. There are a couple of theory’s around, Rufus thinks it might go to another planet while Connor Mason thinks it will take us back in time.”  
Bam Bam smiled, “that’s pretty out there. What’s your hot take?”   
Wyatt simply grinned, “No idea, which is why we are going in loaded up and ready for anything.” And with that he tried to turn and walk away but Bam Bam stopped him.   
“Hey I heard about Jessica. You holding up ok?” Bam Bam said looking to make sure his CO was ok.   
Wyatt stooped and turned around slowly, “thanks for the thought Bam Bam but I’m ok, just focused on the mission. Just as you should.” Wyatt said gently clearly displaying his intent.   
“Roger that, see you on the bounce sir.” Bam Bam give a slight mock salute before heading back into the room to finish getting ready for the dangers coming soon.  
2 Hours later:  
Lucy looked around and she was surrounded by well-armed and serious looking solders, then Colonel Logan the leader she met earlier spoke up as the ground started to shake; meaning the dialing sequence had started. “Listen up, we don’t know what’s on the other side so everyone stay close and be careful… I suppose this is where I say something dramatic.” Before Logan could say his profound words a loud sneeze came from Rufus standing to Lucy’s left   
“Good enough for me, let’s move out!” He yelled as he and the squad entered the large room just as the final symbol locked into place and the ringed opened with the large bubble.  
Logan signaled as he and a couple of soldiers stepped through, slowly leaving behind only Rufus and Lucy “I’m going to be dissembled at the molecular level, set god knows where with a bunch of trained killers who won’t hesitate to kill me if they need to. What could possibly go wrong?” Rufus nervously said before stepping into the puddle leaving Lucy alone in the concrete room.   
Lucy gently reached her out into the puddle and felt an odd sensation as if her arm had just fallen asleep she slowly stepped through the puddle.  
The other side-  
One second Lucy was stepping through the ring, the next she was face down trying desperately not to vomit as a distant voice told her that it will pass in a second. As the nausea passed she sat up just in time to see the Puddle disappear leaving them in total darkness. “Flares!” Logan shouted and soon the room was bathed in red light.  
“There, looks like an exit!” Bam Bam said coolly pointing to the far end of the room.   
Logan nodded his agreement before saying, “Alpha Team with me. Rest of you spread out and secure the area.” Slowly the team made their way outside and where bathed in warm sunlight.   
Rufus sighed “I hate it when I’m right.” the team put on sun glasses to cut through the glare of the three moons they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's very late sorry about that I fell very very ill but it's finally here. as always special thank you to @jessthecolorplatypus for being my beta reader and dealing with my frankly terrible grammar. anyway next chapter will be soon... hopefully and flynn will be introduced soon have yourself a good one


	3. Meeting the locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team explore the planet meet the locals and get mistaken for gods (sorry still no Garcy i chopped this chapter up to get something out. the rest will be out soon... i hope)

Wyatt took stock of the two suns and got on the radio “squad we have confirmation we are on another planet we need to maintain security on the gate”   
The squad guarding the gate radioed in the there acknowdlgement as Wyatt begin to go down the steps to the temple “uhh what are you doing?” Rufus said clearly nervous   
Wyatt sighed “we have been sent here on recon…we can’t do that inside of there” he said waving towards the building   
Rufus looked to Lucy hoping she would back him up but she just shot him a smile and begin to follow Wyatt Rufus sighed and begin to follow as well   
Wyatt took a sip of his water as he said “ok professor where are we going?”  
Lucy Bulked “wait what?”   
Wyatt pointed out “we are here to make contact. How do you propose we do that?”  
Lucy glanced around for a second saying “the building… it’s big a pyramid suggesting it is important to someone… big stairs central room narrow rows…like a church”  
Rufus chimed in “wait you think they worship the gate!”  
Dave who had been quiet countered “or whoever comes through it”   
Wyatt knelt down saying “tracks maybe 6 months old… no one has been this way in a while. But it leads away from the gate”  
Lucy smiled “and maybe to civilization”   
Before she ran off following the trail Wyatt rolled his eyes and followed with Dave on his heels Rufus muttered “am I the only one who thinks it’s a bad idea to run towards the aliens” before also following 

A few minutes passed before the squad arrived on the outskirts of a small village it was primitive in comparison to what they were used to and the people stopped clearly shocked to see the strangers.   
Wyatt nudged Lucy forward saying “you’re up professor”  
Lucy frowned stepping forward speaking in Arabic “hello we are friendly travelers.”   
The villagers frowned clearly not understanding muttering to themselves in an unknown language  
Wyatt asked “what are they saying?”  
Lucy shook her head “I don’t know best I can tell they are speaking Egyptian.”   
Rufus glanced up “I thought that was only a written language”  
Wyatt answered “clearly not anymore…can you speak it?” he asked Lucy  
She nodded “maybe a few words?”  
She tried in terrible broken Egyptian saying “we traveler friend”   
The leader of the village spoke forward in English saying “why have the gods chosen now to join us?”  
The team bulked Wyatt asking “they speak English?”   
The village leader sighed “of course we speak the language of the gods now we have you graced us with your presence” before kneeling   
Rufus answered “we are not gods!”  
The elder was shocked stuttering “but you came from the Chaup’i!”  
Wyatt asked “Chaup’I?”   
Lucy answered “gate way to the heavens” before stepping forward “we are not gods we are peaceful explores form the planet earth”  
The elder gasped “the first Field!”  
Rufus asked dumbfounded “the first field?”  
The elder nodded “the gods took us from there to tend the fields in the heavens”  
Wyatt asked “so you were kidnapped form earth as slave labor by aliens?”  
The elder nodded looking around as if worried that he could be overheard before saying “the gods destroy all those who do not worship them and serve them without question”   
Wyatt’s face grew hard as he radioed “squad we have conformation of possible aliens. Stand by for hard evac. Is there any god’s here now?”  
The elder shook his head “they arrive from time to time to ensure our loyalty but there are non-here now. ”  
Wyatt nodded as the elder said “come a feast for those form the first field.” Before the squad was dragged away towards a tent amid massive cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all just posting so you all know i'm not dead and this story is not abandoned. forgive any errors this story was not beta read. anyway enjoy and as always feed back is welcome


	4. A raw deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang meet the local alien pretending to be a god and make a new friend.

The cheering crowd lead the four explores through the village to the center of the area. It didn’t take long before music was being played on hand held instruments and the locals were drinking and food was being brought out.  
The food was placed in front of them and Rufus reached to take some. Bam Bam stopped him handing him a power bar saying “I wouldn’t eat anything they give us”  
Wyatt nodded his agreement gently putting down his gun put keeping it close to him as he sat down.  
Lucy sat down as well accepting the food handed to her Wyatt raised an eyebrow as he chewed on his power bar.  
Lucy took a gentle nibble of the food causing applause to fire out from nearby villagers.

 

The gate:  
The other members of the team sat around the gate. A portable stove cooking some tomato soup. The rooms began to shake. It started slowly but began to escalate the soldiers grabbed their guns as one called “it’s the gate!?”   
However the stone rang stayed silent with no signs of it turning on. A second later the ceiling spilt open causing a small set of rings to fall. For a second it was quiet. Then an orange wave occurred within the rings and 3 beings appeared wearing odd helmets.  
The soldiers held their guns at the ready. When the aliens saw them they moved their staffs down causing them to start to glow. Firing an orange bolt that hit one of the soldiers. They begin to return fire as they turned on the radio saying “Sir we have hostile engagement”  
Wyatt stood up just as a series of aircraft came in and begin firing on the village. The four explores dove to the ground. Wyatt cursed and begins to run back to the gate yelling “Cover me Bam Bam”  
Bam Bam answered by opening fire on the airborne threat. Lucy yelled “Wyatt!?” before chasing after him.  
The two returned to the temple Wyatt ran straight to cart digging for something before revealing a metal cylinder Lucy asked “what is that?”  
Wyatt didn’t answer her instead pushing a button and turning and removing a key as realization dawned on Lucy “oh my god that’s a nuke”   
The gun fire from inside of the gate room was starting to die down as Wyatt set the timer for one hour. Before saying “time to go professor”  
Lucy gasped “you had this the whole time!”  
Before Wyatt could answer staff fire begin to go towards them from the entrance. Wyatt dove for cover returning fire. As he radioed Bam Bam “the fire is lit”   
Rufus was hiding behind a wall as Bam Bam fired on the enemies “the fire!? What is that?”  
Bam Bam replied simply “insurance”   
Back at the gate the fight raged on as Wyatt yelled “get down professor!”  
Before shuffling slightly to cover Lucy better, A stray staff blast hit nearby sending him flying down the hill Lucy yelled “Wyatt!” thinking he was dead.  
She held up the gun the soldiers had given to her pulling the trigger causing the safety to catch. Before she could curse. She was hit hard and stumbled to the ground. As one of the aliens replied “well down Gartek…”

Lucy blinked awake staring an 4 people before her. 3 were in an odd almost chainmail like armor. Two of them on top of that had an odd symbol tattooed on their heads the third seemed like a more normal human. But the real interesting guy was the fourth guy he was less then tastefully dressed…and his eyes glowed.   
He sat down on a full on throne demanded In an inhumanly deep voice “who are you!”  
Lucy replied “may name is Doctor Lucy Preston”  
The man asked “and what is this device?” pointing to the armed nuke   
Lucy tried “it’s a weather device”  
The man’s eyes glowed again demanding “you dare lie to a god!”  
Just then one of the man with the tattoo’s added “lord raw it appears to be a weapon of some kind”  
Raw grew angry saying “Gartek find the other who accompanied her and bring them to me!”  
Lucy took a deep breath she was staring at Raw god of the sun and crazed alien

Rufus slapped Wyatt hard who gasped awake as Bam Bam said “you alright sir?” holding out his hand.  
Getting pulled up “just great…where’s the nuke?” noticing the lack of the cylinder   
Rufus asked “wait did you say nuke”  
Bam Bam ignored him saying “most likely the same place as Preston Sir”  
Wyatt asked “she ran off with the nuke?!”  
Bam Bam shook his head “worse sir…she may have been caught”

The 3 of them saw a human in enemy armor approaching Wyatt signaled Bam Bam and him to get ready for an ambush. Rufus asked “wait what is happening!”   
Gartek pointed his staff at the teche demanding “you! You are with the heretics”  
Wyatt chose the moment to attack catching Gartek off guard forcing him to the ground and grabbing his staff demanding “the woman where is she!”  
Gartek answered coldly “she is held by lord raw and will soon meet the same end as all who oppose the gods”  
Wyatt lowered the staff saying “we will see now wont we. Rufus what can you do about our friends tech?”  
Rufus demanded “wait are you asking me to upload a computer virus like independence day… it doesn’t work like that!”  
Wyatt yelled “that’s why new brought you so start thinking!”  
Rufus rubbed his fore head “ahh a ship that big has to have inertial dampening of some kind turn that off…”  
Gartek asked “you intend to fight the god!?”  
Wyatt answered calmly “these guys are not gods… they just pretend to be because of how advanced they are”  
Gartek sighed “I thought the same way once. And look where it got me.”  
Rufus asked “leading an alien armada of death?”  
Gartek laughed “they killed my family before my eyes and forced me to serve them as a general to fight my own kind as a true show of loyalty” he spat  
Rufus asked “why didn’t you fight”  
Gartek answered “there was no one else just me. They tore me from my home destroyed my village my family. They took everything from me even my name”  
Wyatt asked “your name?”  
Gartek “they forced me to adopt the name Gartek. It means traitor to their own one last mockery”  
Wyatt held out his hand “you’re no longer the only one willing to fight these monsters. My name is Wyatt Logan that’s Rufus Carlin and David Baumgartner…we call him Bam Bam”  
Gartek took the out stretched hand saying “then we shall die free Logan”

Raw laughed amused as the nuke was transported down “Now then Preston. We shall use your own bomb against your people sending it back through the Chaup’I but you won’t be here to see it. Jaffa Cree take this one to a cell when gartek returns I want him to execute her!”  
The Jaffa nodded saying “it will be done my lord” hauling Lucy deeper into the ship 

Gartek gave his report “I killed the Tauri as per your order my lord”  
Raw smiled “well done my son you are on your way to redemption still.”  
Gartek gritted his teeth “thank you my lord”  
Raw grinned evilly “now there is one more Taur’i I need you to kill. She is the cell Execute her without honor”  
Gartek nodded “it will be done my lord”  
The timer blinked as Wyatt said “Rufus?”  
The programmer said “listen I have never disarmed a nuke before”  
Wyatt asked “can you do it or not!?”  
Rufus sighed “I’m working on it” the rings fell   
Wyatt held up his staff weapon saying “start working faster” arming the weapon.

Gartek entered the cell saying “leave us”  
The Jaffa refused saying “no I have been ordered to oversee it to ensure you follow the order”  
Gartek pointed his staff at Lucy before giving her a wink before twisting around shooting the Jaffa. He then freed her   
Lucy asked “you’re helping me?”  
Gartek threw her a staff saying “I wish to help you” before thye begin to escape as alarm sounded.

“Rufus!” Bam Bam demanded as he fired on the incoming Jaffa across from Wyatt.  
The teche answered “it wasn’t designed to be turned off.”  
The next wave came down as Wyatt called “here we go”  
The next wave appeared but it was Lucy and Gartek Wyatt said “hold your fire!”  
Lucy waved saying them as Rufus said “I can’t stop it”  
The pyramid begin to rumble as Bam Bam asked “what is that?”  
Gartek answered “he is cutting his losses and is trying to escape”  
Wyatt replied “oh no he doesn’t…Rufus I know where we can put that bomb”  
The bomb ticked down as the two picked it up Wyatt said “Gartek call those rings!”  
Raw smiled as his ship broke orbit musing that he should go destroy the Taur’I they were a threat now after all. A second later the rings appeared with the Taur’i nuke in it with 3 seconds left on the timer. He screamed as the explosion rocked the ship. The team watched the big flash in the sky with a smile.  
The Villagers approached clearly wondering Wyatt explained that there god is dead.  
The elder asked “will he not come back?”  
Lucy answered “simply bury the doorway after we leave and you will be fine”  
Gartek stood to the side awkwardly as Wyatt ordered “Lucy call home” before noticing Gartek standing to the side awkwardly “you coming or are you just going to stand there?”  
Bam Bam came back with the rest of the expedition team as Gartek said “come where?”   
Wyatt answered “way you helped us today you can stay at my place come on”  
The gate turned on and the team went home with a very interesting development.

Christopher said “are you sure!?”  
Gartek was now dressed in standard clothing of the base answered “yes they are hundreds like Raw and they will be angry about your development”  
Christopher asked “so what exactly do you suggest?”  
Lucy answered “that gate doesn’t just go to Abydos if we can go to other worlds we can find stuff that can help us”  
Mason added “imagine all we could learn”  
Christopher sighed “the president agrees with you Mr. Mason and has authored the creation of 9 team’s with the express propose of preforming recon and making first contact with and acquiring advanced races and tech. Colonial Logan you are in command of the first team Designated SG1 Major Baumgartner you are in Charge of SG2, questions? dismissed”  
The newly formed SG1 smiled as Lucy said “welcome aboard…..Gartek”  
Gartek asked “why do you hesitate when you speak my name”  
Lucy answered “it means traitor and it was a sign of evil and treachery…”  
Rufus half joked “we could give him a new name one that reflects his new found freedom”  
Wyatt laughed “how do you feel about John smith?”  
Lucy however was serious “how about Garcia… Garcia Flynn?”  
Gartek paused and smiled “I like that”  
Wyatt smiled and said “well then welcome to earth Mr. Flynn”   
Garcia smiled for the first time since his family’s deaths he felt something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all sorry it's been so long. school has been keeping me busy. as always feedback is welcome and hopefully you enjoyed Gartek/Garcia Flynn's intro
> 
> thanks for reading and have a good one and more is coming....soon


	5. the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn sets up his cover and the team throw a party. Lucy learns about Jessica

The man in the dress uniform sat across from Flynn who glared at him. “Just answer the question Mister….Flynn”  
Garcia sighed “The Gou'ld are powerful and they will destroy this planet if given the chance.”  
The man laughed “and what you wish to help us!?” clearly doubting his intent   
Garcia narrowed his eyes “you question my loyalty? Why?”  
Before the man could answer there was a knock on the door as Christopher busted saying “as you were major"  
The man sputtered “but ma’am the pentagon…”  
Christopher interrupted “Have allowed Mister Flynn to remain under my command under certain conditions. None of which are your concern.” He then gestured for Flynn to follow her out of the small room saying “sorry about that Mister Flynn”  
Garcia responded “it’s alright Agent Christopher.”  
Christopher nodded “well your one of us now…but we need to set you up with a cover…pentagons orders”  
The two entered a different room on the base seeing Wyatt who smiled “hey G those NID guys give you trouble?”  
Garcia shook his head saying “I’ve had far worse.”  
Agent Christopher coughed pointing to several pamphlets saying “time to join the US armed forces.”  
Several minutes passed as Garcia looked over his options before asking “what branch of the armed forces did you join Logan?”  
Wyatt threw a paper ball into a trash can responding “Army…airborne rangers to be precise”  
Garcia nodded “your rangers seem to be fine warriors…”  
Wyatt asked “buttttttttttttt……?”  
Garcia sighed “I’m not sure if it fits my set of skills as laid out in these documents”  
Wyatt laughed “you do know they will likely claim you’re a speech writer or something so it doesn’t matter”  
Garcia paused “is this base run by your rangers?”  
Wyatt shook his head “no everything above us is the joint air command”  
Garcia asked “joint air command?”  
Wyatt stood up changing panthlet to display the one that read United States air force  
Garcia begin to read with interest.

One hour later:  
Jiya sighed she was part of the team that got the gate running but was she sent through it? No it was Rufus he did look adorable in camo…no focus he berated herself you’re mad at him for getting to see other planets while she was stuck as a gate technician. It wasn’t long before the offending man came in and plunked down next to her with a sigh.   
He looked tried as he said “hey”  
In spite of herself she replied “hey… you look tired”  
Rufus chuckled darkly “yea Baumgartner saw Lucy accidentally safety catch back on Abydos and spent the last 2 hours teaching us both how to use guns since we are now on a permeant team”  
Jiya was surprised as she asked “you sound unhappy to be going out there?”  
Rufus sighed “I’m not unhappy…scared terrified but…”  
Jiya nodded “Abydos how was it?”  
Rufus leaned closer “hot dusty…but beautiful the two suns it was the greatest thing I had ever seen…I wish you could have seen it”  
Jiya sighed “me to…” as the computer pinged showing the update from the kartosh Data was in.  
Garcia smiled as he handed over the filled out paperwork to Christopher who replied “air force?”  
Garcia nodded “it seemed only just to represent the organization that houses me”  
Christopher nodded “well then welcome aboard Technical Sergeant Flynn”

Lucy was in her office reading the language of the Goul’d when Wyatt burst in “hey prof”  
Lucy jumped dropping her book yelling “Wyatt!”   
Wyatt smiled “listen some of us are going out to celebrate Flynn officially becoming a US citizen and joining the air force” he shook his head “you in?”  
Lucy pursed her lips “he joined the air force?”  
Wyatt chuckled “what you don’t like fly boys?” he teased   
Lucy ignored him asking “who else’s is coming?”  
Wyatt listed “Bam Bam and his wife Nancy, Rufus and his not yet but they totally like each other girl-friend Jiya” Wyatt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Lucy to roll her eyes as he carried on “Agent Christopher is still on the fence but O’l Doc Frasier her wife maybe tagging along. Of course the man of the hour and myself”  
Lucy raised an eyebrow “what you’re not bringing anyone?”  
Wyatt responded “like whom?”   
Lucy stared pointedly at his wedding ring he now wore have taken it off during the mission and put it back on after got back. Wyatt gasped eyes Dark “my wife?!”   
Lucy nodded as Wyatt sighed “I’m afraid she can’t make it”  
Lucy nodded not getting the hint “but when we do get to meet her?”  
Wyatt shook her head “not anytime soon I hope” and left without another word.  
Lucy blinked surprised and filled with questions.

 

Colorado Springs, Colorado: Malhuaneys bar:  
The group gathered near the back for the event. Flynn and Lucy arrived first Lucy driving the man off the base. Next were Christopher and her wife, Bam Bam and his wife arrived after wards with Wyatt showing up last.   
Lucy watched with great interest when Nancy saw him and instantly made a bee line for him and gave him a hug saying “oh Wyatt I am so sorry”  
Wyatt nodded sadly as the two began to chat quietly Lucy approached Bam Bam asking “hey Bam Bam, what was that all about?”  
Bam Bam sighed “they just haven’t seen each other since Jessica…well for a while”  
Lucy asked “Jessica?”  
Bam Bam took a sip of his beer “the colonel’s wife”  
Lucy nodded “yea I asked about her he seemed…odd about it they get divorced or something”  
Bam Bam replied “not my place to say Doctor Preston” using her full name to say back off   
Lucy got the message. The rest of the evening passed quickly as the team chatted bonded and cheered. Bam Bam and Wyatt told embarrassing Air force stories. Nancy who it turned out was a navy intelligence officer joined forces with Fraser who turned out to be an air force doctor to tell unflattering stories about the army. It wasn’t long before teams were formed over who was better with Lucy Rufus and Jiya forming team civilian’s much to the boos of the other present Nancy and Frasier pressured Christopher to join their side against the outnumbered team army.   
They settled this over a bunch of drinking games. The results of won were argued by all sides. But it was getting late and eventually everyone was kicked out. Jiya who didn’t drink drove Rufus home. Christopher took care of the Frasier with a fond smile as Bam Bam and Nancy got a taxi. Flynn also grabbed a Cab leaving just Wyatt and Lucy waiting for their rides.  
Wyatt sat on the curb waiting for a can as she glanced at Lucy “getting a ride?”  
Lucy nodded awkwardly “yea from my sister”  
It was quiet between them saying “listen about earlier when I brought up your wife…”  
Wyatt nodded “its ok someone is bound to tell you sooner or later might as well be me”

Two months ago:  
Wyatt caught the water bottle Bam Bam threw him with a laugh it was another job well done when the pilot called “colonel Logan?” the delta team grew serious they knew that tone it meant something big had happened and that they may not be going home now after all.  
Wyatt walked to the cockpit talking the sat phone saying “go for logan”  
The voice on the other end said “Colonel Logan? This Sargent Monroe with the Fort Girfth MP’s”  
Wyatt blinked “what’s the issue sergeant?”  
The man sighed “it’s your wife sir…she was shot dead in your home…at about 0800 hours local time”  
Wyatt slumped back “are you sure it was her?!” he knew they wouldn’t get this wrong but he hoped   
The sadness was clear in the Mp’s voice “yes sir…it was her”  
Wyatt grew angry “any suspects!” he was going to kill the piece of garage responsible  
The MP clearly hesitated before saying “I’m sorry sir but it looks like a suicide”  
Wyatt felt the tears coming “suicide?”  
The MP answered “yes sir…the ballistics on the weapon used came back…it was your off duty weapon colonial”  
Wyatt balked “she shot herself…with my gun…..”  
The MP was clearly feeling for him when he said “I’m sorry sir…they will be more details when you return”  
Wyatt responded without thinking “thank you sergeant”  
He moved on autopilot back to the main part of the plane tears in his eyes Bam BAM asked “are you ok boss?”  
Wyatt shook his head simply responding “she shoot herself” before sitting down and not saying anything for the rest of the flight.

Wyatt sat playing with his ring next to Lucy as he finished his story “turns out she was fighting very heavy depression for a long time while I was gone. This whole time I was over sea’s and she was suffering with me not there to help her… I was fighting and she was losing”  
Wyatt chocked up and Lucy gently touched his arm as he finished “so when Christopher called me with a suicide mission complete with a nuclear option how could I say no”  
Wyatt’s can pulled up the same time as Lucy’s sister and he said “I should go”  
Lucy stared “not a chance you shouldn’t be alone right now”  
Wyatt was about to protest but Lucy was already dragging him to the car where Amy was waiting. The Preston sister asked “uhh sis who is this”  
Lucy sighed “amy,wyatt wyatt amy” introducing them both   
Wyatt mumbled a hello in his drunken daze Amy sighed “he seems like a keeper Luc”  
Lucy stared in shock “amy what is wrong with you! His wife just died!”  
Amy went pale as she said “oh god I’m so sorry!”  
Wyatt mumbled “ok…she would have liked you Prof” before passing out.  
Amy sighed and asked “one of your new coworkers?”  
Lucy nodded “yea”  
Amy took one look at Wyatt and said “oh yea he totally works in deep space radar telemetry”  
Lucy sighed as Amy said “he is kind of cute…I’m also talking about a recent widower what is wrong with me”  
Lucy shook her head at her sisters antics as they began to ideally chat  
The Preston’s arrived home carefully putting Wyatt on the couch with a glass of water and note before Lucy headed up to bed. After all she was mere days away from stepping through the gate again and she could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter so soon *shocked face*  
> anyway couple of notes here number one things took a turn with Jessica's death mirroring charlies in cannon. second i dont know where the amyxwyatt thing is coming from... but i dig it quick question for you all either Lucys mother joins the tokra or Amy does and have not yet decided which i prefer. also Nancy may play a bigger role in the future as well as doc fraiser who is pretty much the same as in SG1 cannon. anyway as always feedback is welcome and the next chapter will feature SG1's first mission.  
> side note most special forces don't wear there wedding rings during missions over sea's (for obvious reasons) hence why Wyatt and Bam Bam didn't wear them on abydos


	6. Wouldn't it be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG1 goes on there first mission. Amy starts to ask questions about Lucy and her new co workers.

Wyatt blinked awake with a groan massively hung over. He felt cool metal against his face, the metal was his dog tags he wondered ideally what they were doing on his face before he rolled to his left off the couch landing on the ground with a thud. He felt damp and realized he accidentally knocked over a glass of water.  
He heard a voice say loudly “oh my god are you ok?!”  
Wyatt fletched at the loudness but was unable to place the voice saying “yea I’m fine”  
Wyatt struggled to get up and Amy rushed over to help him saying “you must have had a lot to drink”  
Wyatt chuckled “something like that…” he made eye contact with Amy who stared back at him for a few seconds.  
Lucy came down clearly hung over saying “get a room you two”  
They sprung away from each other as Wyatt countered “only when you and Flynn do” wiggling his eyebrows   
Lucy blushed as Amy gasped shocked that this was the first she was hearing of this.   
A full on argument was replaced by the beeping of coffee machine signaling that breakfast was ready. Wyatt tried to quietly excuse himself but Amy awkwardly invited him to eat with them saying “who is this Flynn? Come on share” 

After a few minutes of preparing the food was ready and Amy casually asked “sooo how long have you known my sister” addressing Wyatt  
Wyatt glanced up from his piece of toast “about a month”  
Amy raised an eyebrow “really… are you from around here?”  
Wyatt shook his head “I was recently reassigned here because of my work, Before I lived in Fort Griffith in Missouri.”   
Amy nodded “so your work in what was it? Deep space telemetry…is it interesting?” her tone was innocent but her eyes were intense.  
Lucy stepped in saying “Wyatt my dear sister is a reporter so excuse her fishing” her tone was joking but Wyatt knew he was also being warned.  
Amy sighed dropping the pretense saying “and I’m a very good one. Good enough to know that you are not the type of person that you have looking at radar screens…and on the off chance you’re the most fit computer nerd ever” she blushed slightly as she carried on “why do you need an anthropologist… especially one with my dear sisters reputation” the last part of the sentence was said lighter and more joking.   
Lucy rolled her eyes as Wyatt stared unsure how to respond. Thankfully his phone begin to beep before he had to answer the question saying curtly “go for Logan”  
He nodded a couple of times before saying “yes she is here ma’am”  
He rolled his eyes “yes ma’am I did enjoy myself”  
He nodded before saying “affirmative we are in bound” he hung up the phone by turning to Lucy saying “time to go”   
Lucy glanced at her watch eyes wide saying “oh my we are running late”  
Wyatt calmly put on his jacket saying to Amy “it was a pleasure to meet you” before leaving with Lucy close behind  
Amy sighed she knew there was clearly something going on and she knew she shouldn’t ask but her reporter habits were too much as she grabbed her laptop and phone dialing a number saying “hey frank it’s Amy Preston I need you to run someone for me… A Solider…Lieutenant Colonel Wyatt Andrew Logan…serial Number 876-23451” she recalled from reading the man’s dog tag.   
The man on the other end of the line asked “you got something Preston?”  
Amy pursed her lips and replied “yes…I think I do”

Stargate Command:  
“SG1 and SG2 will be going to P4J 682 and P4X 881 respectively” Agent Christopher briefed   
She changed her slide displaying the Malp picture of what looked like an underground cave “SG1 we recently picked up odd energy signatures from P4J 682 and we need you to check it out SG2…” Christopher carried on her briefing but SG1 stopped listening to excited for their mission.  
2 hours later:  
The team entered the gate room as the gate dialed Wyatt casually asked “so you all passed weapons training right?” he already knew the answer but was in the mood for some banter.  
Flynn nodded saying “the weapons of the Taur’i are most effective” playing with his human side arm and Alien staff weapon.  
Lucy nodded saying “well the safety won’t catch again guarantee it.”  
Rufus adjusted his hat awkwardly saying “I haven’t accidentally shoot myself or others”  
Wyatt slapped him on the shoulder “that’s the spirt” as the seventh symbol locked and the gate turned on.  
“Good luck SG1” Agent Christopher said from the control room as the team stepped through the gate.

P4J 682:  
The team landed in the rocky cave with a groan as Wyatt commented “yea that will wake you up”  
Rufus groaned “no way!”  
Lucy rubbed her temples saying “what is it?”  
Rufus held up his iris control remote saying “I landed on my IDC it’s smashed”  
Flynn chuckled “it’s good we all have one then”  
Wyatt helped Rufus up adjusting his baseball hat “nice going trooper your broke it on your first day”  
Rufus chuckled as the team left the cave and Rufus said “I think I know what the weird reading was” before the team down a small slope lay the ruins of a once mighty city completely destroyed.  
Wyatt asked “Flynn?”  
Flynn shook his head “it is inconsistent with Goul’d methods and technology”  
Rufus answered “I’m picking up some rad’s”  
Lucy asked “radiation?”  
Rufus nodded “yep consistent with nuclear dentation about 25-30 years ago”  
Wyatt sighed “so we are looking at the end of a war”  
Rufus grumbled “I wonder who won”  
Wyatt clapped his hands “alright professors dial the gate it’s time to go”  
Lucy said “what were just leaving?”  
Wyatt nodded “a nuclear wasteland is not a place we want to be.”  
Lucy blinked “what about the energy reading!”  
Wyatt sighed “Rufus?”   
Rufus shook his head “unless you want so much cancer your cancer has cancer I’d say we should not stick around”  
Lucy said “what about suits! Hazmat’s or something this is a very unique chance!”  
Wyatt sighed “alright well call Christopher to request some rad suits”  
It took some convincing but Lucy persuaded Christopher that investigating both the ruins and the odd readings was worth it. And the team geared up in the suits.  
Wyatt sighed “alright constant radio contact teams of two, Flynn and Lucy you head west me and Rufus will go east” they agreed and set out into the ruins.

Lucy noted as she walked “looks to about mid-20th century level of technological development”  
Flynn looked around clearly uneasy Lucy asked “are you ok?”  
Flynn answered “my home was similar to this a long time ago”  
Lucy finished “and seeing another realm destroyed like this is rough?”  
Flynn nodded sadly as Lucy gently touched his shoulder to comfort him.

Rufus jumped at the slightest noise as Wyatt his eyes “relax man”  
Rufus shook his head “I’ve played fall out they could be all kind of badness around here”  
Wyatt heard a noise raising his gun as he asked “fallout?” creeping forward   
Rufus followed him awkwardly bumbling “yes fallout, open world RPG set in a post nuclear wasteland you run around killing crazy creatures and bad people… you have seriously never played it”   
Wyatt peeked around a corner “killing things is a bit too close to my day job Rufus”  
Rufus scoffed “well you surely play something, what Mortal Kombat, Minecraft…Mine sweeper?”  
Wyatt looked back at him before aiming down the sights again as he crept down an ally as Rufus chastises himself “right bad time”  
With a clatter something emerged from its hiding place causing Rufus to gasp and Wyatt to curse.

Lucy radio crackled as Wyatt said “professor we found the odd reading…and she is about six years old.”  
Lucy gasped sprinting towards their location Flynn in tow.  
She rounded the corner to see a little girl hugging the wall clearly scared a small device hanging from her neck.  
Wyatt lowered his gun as Lucy crouched saying in Egyptian “hello my name is Lucy”  
The little girl crouched lower clearly not understanding Wyatt sighed “come on doc… her parents might be around and they won’t take kindly to heavily armed people hanging around”  
The little girl stood up gently saying between coughs “Mom and dad are dead…it’s just me”  
Then bolting quickly the little girl hugged Lucy saying “don’t let the monsters take me too!”  
At the mention of monsters Wyatt stood up saying “alright time to go, Rufus, Flynn dial the gate let them know about current situation have a med team and rad team standing by” Rufus and Flynn left.  
Wyatt smiled at the little girl saying “don’t worry the monsters can’t hurt you anymore.”  
The little girl simply nodded holding onto Lucy as they walked back to the gate.

SGC:  
“I’m sorry” Doc Frasier said simply.  
Wyatt sighed “there is nothing to be done doc?”  
The doc answered sadly “no, she is very sick… all of her internal organs are barely functioning. Her blood is radioactive; if she makes it to the end of the week it would be a miracle.”  
Flynn asked “and the monsters?”   
Agent Christopher “we sent a UAV through nothing no heat no movements nothing to say that there was anything alive.  
Wyatt said “she saw monsters!”  
Doc Frasier sighed “that could fear in the mind of a little girl we just saw her world end, and or radiation poisoning her mind.”  
Rufus replied “wait so there is nothing then how she is here the monsters killed her parents’…so where are the monsters?”  
Jiya who was quiet until this point said quietly “I have the answer to that”  
The turned around to face her as she answered quietly “the energy surge was a result of the necklace she was wearing… well we cleaned it up. It turns out to be a disaster beacon so they can find someone’s body in the event of a tragedy. Well we sent the Malp through to scan for those signals… and we found them. She was in some kind of Pod designed for Cryogenics…it didn’t work the Nuclear blast knocked out most of the power grid connecting most of the pods…she saw her parents’ pod fail and well…she’s a smart kid the last thing she saw was the world go black and her parents’ dying. Her pod had a battery backup… that kept it going…until today.”  
Wyatt finished “and it was dusk when we arrived”  
Lucy added sadly “the monster was coming…the night time”   
Agent Christopher sighed saying “there is nothing to be done”  
The doctor sighed “Traveling through the gate was too much for her sick body, she’s in a coma and will not wake up I can make her comfterable…but frankly she has been dead for years”  
The room was silent until Lucy asked “her ID tags…did it say her name?”  
Jiya sighed before saying quietly “Satada” with that the room went quiet.  
The infirmary Satada lay on the hospital bed an IV sticking out of her arm the steady beat of her heart getting slower and slower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this one will punch you in the face. anyway earth don't want anything to do with useless failed Cyropods and the planet is to dangerous so they will red list it. Sateda gets buried in a led coffin with only SG1 at her funeral. also Amy is a reporter and she knows there is something up. anyway questions comments feel free to share.


	7. quiet time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flynn and lucy go on a date. Jiya is asked to join SG2 and the NID notice Amy asking questions

Connor Mason smiled glumly as he watched SG1 step back through the gate. The team went to change as he pulled Rufus aside “Well Rufus?”  
Rufus handed over the recorder “why are you doing this Mason?”  
Connor smiled coldly “just remember Rufus if you find any tech it comes to me first or…” he let the threat hang in the air.  
Rufus nodded “you’ll get first pick”  
Mason patted his shoulder “good man now if you will excuse me” the man then headed for the elevator.  
Rufus saw Wyatt walk past and briefly considered the notion of telling him about mason but then he remembered Mason had people ready to kill his family so he opted to give the solider a brief nod as he passed. 

Amy Preston has been reading and rereading the file frank sent over she muttered to herself “Purple of heart, Medal of Honor!? This guy’s entire record is redacted but he works in deep space telemetry…and my shoes are made of gold” she muttered sarcastically   
She took a sip of her coffee “ok so pretty boy is a highly trained efficient soldier likely Special Forces who is working under a clear cover story… and he is pretty…” she forced herself to focus “no focus! So they are running some kind of covert ops…but sister what do they need her for? The laughing stock of her field that had crazy theory about… pyramid’s being alien landing sites…”  
Amy stopped scoffing at her sisters work and stopped for one second “deep space telemetry… ok for the sake of argument let’s say my sister is right then…aliens? Why am I even considering this? people will think I’m nuts if I even mention it…” but may couldn’t shake the feeling that she might be on to something “well they are not watching radar screens under that mountain”

Lucy changed out of her BDU’s stepping out of change room to see some of the other’s hanging around she asked “hey…what’s up?”  
Flynn stated calmly “Colonel Logan has promised to take me onto the town to see more of the sights and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?”  
Luck looked interested but was weirded out by Wyatt possibly coming. However it was a part of the plan as Lucy agreed Bam BAM called Wyatt from around the corner   
Wyatt fained surprises answering curtly “go for Logan”   
Bam BAM didn’t say anything as Wyatt lied coolly “yes ma’am… yes I will take care of it”  
Wyatt smiled faking an apologetic look “sorry kids Agent Christopher needs me to look over some TAC briefings… I guess you guys will just have to fun without me” he then handed over the two prebought movie tickets drooping Flynn a wink and left.  
Wyatt rounded the corner knuckle bumping his best friend.

Lucy knew something was up but didn’t say anything as Flynn asked “shall we?”  
Lucy nodded gracefully as he walked towards the elevators to leave the mountain.

Rufus sat down in the control room next to Jiya who was nervous “hey” she said   
Rufus smiled “hey”  
Jiya smiled “sooo Bam Bam needs a tech specialist…”  
Rufus eyes went wide “and he asked you?”  
Jiya nodded happily “yes he did I’m now a member of SG2!”  
Connor Mason’s threat flashed in his mind as he said “that’s…great”  
Jiya didn’t pick up on Rufus change of mood saying “I have weapons training with him and Wyatt and then I’m on! What’s it like out there!?”  
Rufus sighed “it’s like nothing you have ever seen”

The pentagon:  
The man read the Mission reports and scoffed muttering “can’t believe we are playing nice”  
The phone on his desk begin to rang and he answered “Maybourn” he said curtly   
The man on the other line said “we have a major development”  
Maybourn sighed “what are the details?”  
The man answered “a reporter is asking Questions about Wyatt Logan and deep space telemetry”  
Maybourn sighed “what do they know?”  
The man chuckled “that they are not looking at radar screens under Cheyanne Mountain”  
Maybourn nodded “right then standard protocol…take them out”  
The man replied “that may be an issue sir”  
Maybourn said “and why is that?”  
The man answered “it’s doctor Preston’s sister”  
Maybourn cursed “and if she drops dead they will know it was us…ok keep an eye on her”   
The man nodded “consider it done”  
Maybourn ended the call and dialed a different number “hello yes…it’s me it’s about your daughter…no not that one she is still an asset. Yes Amy she’s asking questions and could expose the program…yes sir homeland security could take care of it but she could uncover other involved parties… yes sir I will keep you apprised…of course sir The NID serves at Rittenhouse’s pleasure”  
The older man hung up the phone and sat back down across from Connor Mason “my apologies a small issue” he lifted a glass to toast saying “to a brave new world with Rittenhouse in charge”  
Mason clinked the glass “and all thanks to Doctor Preston”  
The two sipped there drinks before Mason inquired “so what happens when the team’s find what we need?”  
The man lit a cigar “well we won’t need them…or the government anymore will we?”  
The man took a puff musing on the new world order bought with alien tech. Mason took another sip “I guess we won’t will we?” smiling coldly as he leaned back.

Flynn didn’t much care for the movie it was what Logan and Baumgartner described as a “rom-com” during their training in preparation for this “date”   
Docotor pres…Lucy he corrected himself seems to have liked it. He asked “did you enjoy yourself?”  
Lucy shook her head “the movie was awful I can’t believe you were going to see that with Wyatt…but the company was very good”  
She leaned in teasingly Flynn knew that she was flirting and needed to return in kind so he tried “I also… Enjoyed the company” he winked   
The move seemed to have the desired effect as Lucy teased “so what else should we do tonight?” leaning in  
Before Flynn could answer Lucy’s phone begin to ring she looked at the caller ID seeing it said Redacted she answered “hello?”  
A man’s voice answered “Ma’am you are required on base”  
Lucy blinked “I thought SG1 didn’t have another mission for a few days?”  
Flynn listened with interest as the man answered simply “Ma’am we found it…we think we found there home world”  
Lucy and Flynn looked at each other before saying “me and Flynn are in bound”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no Rittenhouse (think of them like the trust in cannon) Rufus is being black mailed to give them advanced tech. and they want to take over the world (evvvilll) will the soon to be formed department of home-world security stop them. is it actually the gou'ld home world or is it somewhere else!? find out soon and as always tell me what you think


	8. Chu'luc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG1 destroys a mother ship and Amy gets Wyatt's phone number.

The elevator dinged as Lucy and Flynn got off rushing towards the control room.   
Rufus typed saying pulling the images saying “Flynn?  
Flynn looked at the picture’s saying “Chau’luck”  
Christopher asked “you know this place?”  
Flynn nodded “it is home of the system lord Aphosis.”  
Wyatt said “system lord…sounds like bad news.”  
Flynn nodded “he is indeed bad news Raw was the head of the system lords.”  
Lucy nodded “Raw the father of the Egyptian gods…”  
Christopher sighed “we want to have a look around so be careful and DO not engage SG1- SG2 you are go in one hour.”

Amy sighed she could feel it she was being watched. And that only reinforced her plan there was something under that mountain. But she needed info she smiled and pulled up her phone calling it saying “hey sis…”  
Lucy was in the middle of tying her boot saying “Amy?! Im shocked I even have service down here…what do you need? Is mom ok?”  
Amy smiled “mom is ok she is a fighter…listen do you have Logan’s phone number…”   
Lucy said “why do you need Wyatt’s phone number…oh my god you are not!”  
Amy played innocent “I’m not what?”  
Lucy yelled “asking him on a date…are you” she finished less loudly as Jiya had started to stare.  
Amy said “do you think he would want to…?”   
Lucy said “his wife just died!”  
Amy nodded “I know I saw the article.”  
Lucy sighed “I can give you his number just don’t expect much.”   
Amy smiled “thanks sis!” she felt a pang of guilt but justified it after all something big was happening under that mountain…and Wyatt was pretty…no just the story no other reason, she tried but failed to hold back the smile.   
The gate spun as Jiya took a deep breath “ok first big operation through the gate.”   
Rufus asked “you nervous?”  
Jiya said “of course but also excited…”  
Bam Bam checked his gun “just don’t accidentally shoot anyone.”  
Christopher ordered “SG1 SG2 you are go!”  
Wyatt said “alright everyone stay close,” Before he stepped through the event horizon.

Chu’lac:  
Lucy stumbled down the stairs as the gate closed as Bam Bam said “damn it is cold!”  
Wyatt adjusted his baseball cap whistling “nice neighborhood.”  
Rufus asked “is that Stonehenge?” around the gate were several stone slabs in a similar configuration to the odd wonder.  
Wyatt shook his head saying “SG2 you got the gate if we are not back in 24 scrub and Evac got it.”  
Bam Bam said “not gonna happen sir.”  
Wyatt said “that’s an order…alright lets go meet the locals.” 

About an hour later:  
Wyatt took cover saying a group of robed guys walking down a path He aimed his weapon saying “Flynn?”  
Garcia said “priests of Apophis.”   
Rufus asked “they do not look human…”  
Flynn said “they are Jaffa!”  
Wyatt nodded “alright Flynn on my count we take out quick and quiet…Professor where are you going!?”  
Lucy broke out of cover speaking Egyptian “we are friendly travelers.”   
Wyatt burst out of cover but followed the Professors lead as the robed figures bowed “you are form the Chapui?”  
Rufus said “we are not gods if that is what you are asking.”  
The robed man said “only the gods and those they serve can sue the portal!”   
Lucy said “we are the Taur’i?”  
The robed people raised there weapons saying “unholy demons”  
Wyatt quickly pulled out his pistol saying “hold it!”  
Flynn hit them with his staff knocking them out.  
Wyatt sighed “prof this is enemy territory!”   
Lucy said “sorry I got a little over eager.”  
Wyatt turned on his radio “Sierra Golf 2 this Sierra golf 1 come in”  
Bam Bam returned saying “go ahead.”   
Wyatt said “we encountered locals…we have confirmed alien presence stand by for a quick exit.”   
Lucy asked “if they are going to the gate…where were they coming from?”  
Wyatt said “let’s find out…” starting down the path.  
The team took cover on a hill as Wyatt said “is that a pyramid?”  
Flynn shook his head “that is a ship…preparing for an invasion.”  
Wyatt took a deep breath saying “well we got to stop it…options?”  
Flynn said “we have enough explosives that when applied to the reactor.”  
Wyatt said “Rufus any chance of committing some grand theft auto?”  
Rufus shook his head “as much as I would love to…the ship looks like it isn’t done yet.” Wyatt looked to Flynn who nodded his agreement.  
Lucy said “so we are just going to blow it up?”  
Wyatt nodded “you saw what that thing can do back on Abydos I’d rather it didn’t get to where it is going.”  
15 minutes later:  
Shell casings went flying out of Wyatts gun as he called “alright we are clear hit it!” before diving for cover as more staff blasts flew past him.  
Rufus fired his pistol wildly calling on his radio “Jiya Dial the gate!”  
Lucy hit the detonator and the entire ship Exploded into a massive fireball.  
SG1 were running with a herd of Jaffa on their tails towards the gate. SG2 popped out from behind cover shredding the Jaffa as claymores detonated   
Wyatt typed in his GDO code saying “fallback!”  
Everyone began to run through the gate withy Wyatt diving in firing as staff blasts followed him.

SGC:  
Wyatt hit the catwalk hard yelling “close it up!”  
The Metal iris closed over the event horizon as thumps were heard  
Christopher said “debrief one hour!”

That night:  
Rufus opened the box just as he was told putting the recorder and the stolen alien sensor into the box putting his hands into his pocket as he turns to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A you can see I am not dead- Black panther  
> sorry for the lack of updates for a while got distracted with other story's.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed this story and if you want to be a Beta reader/someone i bounce ideas off of feel free to contact me either here or on my tumblr at https://aboyandhisstarship.tumblr.com/  
> this also my first timeless fic so tell me how i did


End file.
